


Saying I Love You

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, MFMM, Saying I Love You, the first versus the hundredth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first "I love you" versus the hundredth between Phryne and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying I Love You

The First

 

 

Phryne was lying on Jack's couch, reading one of his adventure novels when she said it. She had been smiling to herself at the very thought of Jack's serious detective voice when he strolled into his living room and made her vocal about something she had kept tucked away for too long, perhaps.

She was going to speak when he did: "Have you seen my hat?"

"You're going in to the station?" Phryne grinned, accidentally giving her feelings away.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her expression - at her relaxed composure. Something about Phryne Fisher curled up to read one of his books melted him.

"I hope you don't plan on thwarting my investigation with your own, Miss Fisher ..."

Phryne laughed when he came over to the couch, dropping her book on her stomach to pull him closer by his overcoat. She laughed harder when he climbed over her like the tiger he could be.

"I love you, Jack."

Though she laughed as she had spoken the words, Jack went speechless at the sincerity in her voice. After the year they had shared once she had returned from London, Phryne had said it. She loved him.

Jack had been waiting for her pace with such strong confessions, but he felt himself go weak at her admission. His eyes softened and his posture on top of her tensed, wondering how they had come so far. How Phryne of all people could admit her love for a more traditional man like him.

Taken by a surprise kiss as Phryne grabbed him by his lapels, Jack let her guide him into some slow grinding before her pulled back and put a hand down on her chest to keep her from any other mischievous enticing.

"I ... I love you, too."

Then Phryne smiled, her eyes softening, too: "I know, Jack."

 

 

 

The Hundredth

 

 

"Where on earth is that damned record?" Phryne muttered to herself, blowing air out from her lips, running her right hand through her hair with great frustration. She had both hands on her hips - regarding her messy office space - as Jack entered the room.

He couldn't help but smirk at Phryne's insistence on leaving things in piles, and her subsequent frustration with her own organization - or lack thereof.

"You mean you can't find one specific paper in all those papers?" he teased, striding past her beautiful antique desk to his simpler but tidier one. "I'm shocked, Miss Fisher."

Phryne rolled her eyes and dropped her head back before giving Jack her best glare. "I can find anything I want here, I'll let you know. YOUR constable put it here."

"Is it possible that pile over there swallowed the warrant?"

Phryne bit back her smirk at Jack's playful tone. It was something she had come to greatly appreciate in their years together as not only a couple but a partnership.

"Or maybe that pile you've got accumulating in the second drawer from the right," Jack continued, smirking as he went to his own very short pile at HIS desk.

"You're lucky you're such a handsome man," Phryne chuckled, hanging her head with a deep, shaky breath. It had been a rough case, and no matter Jack's belief in her process, she knew he supported her as he always did. He was simply teasing.

"Or perhaps this is it?" Jack said - his voice free from playful smirk. He could be so maddeningly controlled!

Without a thought, Phryne hurried over to his desk and backed him up against the wall at Jack's backward guidance. He held the sheet up with his left hand, arching his brow at her.

"That's my warrant," Phryne said with an accidental smirk, warming to the closeness of her partner. She let her hands settle on his waist, moving up to his chest. "And as I remember it ... YOU were the one insisting on less ... closeness in the office."

Jack chuckled despite his greater efforts, and lowered the warrant, unable to resist her. "I'm lucky you're working WITH me and not AGAINST me."

"Yes, you thank your lucky stars," Phryne teased back, taking the warrant from him with a seductive smirk behind her eyes. "That I love you, Inspector."

"Inappropriate in the workplace," Jack rasped as she backed off and raised her hands - warrant pinched between two of her fingers.

"I don't remember you waving that flag last week."

And Jack cursed the memory of Phryne sitting over his lap late Thursday night, leaning onto his desk as she walked off victorious. The picture of himself and Phryne on his desk caught his attention, and he smiled anew.

He loved her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to add your own first & hundredth story for any MFMM characters! It is a very open kind of collection!


End file.
